Ορμή \Μέγεθος
Ορμή Momentum, "Ποσότητα Κίνησης" thumb|300px| [[Αρχή Διατήρησης Ορμής ]] thumb|300px| [[Αρχή Διατήρησης Ορμής Σύστημα Αναφοράς Σκέδαση ]] thumb|300px| [[Ορμή Στροφορμή ]] thumb|300px| [[Ορμή Στροφορμή ]] thumb|300px| [[Ορμή \Μέγεθος |Τελεστής Ορμής ]] - Ένα Φυσικό Μέγεθος. Στην απλή περίπτωση της Κλασσικής Μηχανικής ισούται με το γινόμενο (product) της μάζας επί την ταχύτητα του σώματος. Η ορμή είναι μία διατηρούμενη ποσότητα (δηλ. φυσικό μέγεθος). Αυτό σημαίνει ότι η ολική ορμή ενός κλειστού συστήματος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ορμή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "όρμος". Κλασσική Φυσική Η ορμή σωματίδιου Η ορμή ενός σώματος είναι ένα Φυσικό Μέγεθος που εξαρτάται από το Σύστημα Αναφοράς μέσα στο οποίο κινείται το σώμα. Για παράδειγμα, η ορμή ενός σώματος που κινείται σε ένα ακίνητο σύστημα αναφοράς, είναι διαφορετική από την ορμή του ίδιου σώματος, όταν κινείται με την ίδια ταχύτητα μεν, αλλά μετρούμενη από το Σύστημα Αναφοράς του κέντρου μάζας του σώματος. Είναι διανυσματικό μέγεθος, όπως και η ταχύτητα, και έχει τη φορά και τη διεύθυνση αυτής. Η σχέση της ορμής με την ταχύτητα είναι: : \vec{p}= m \vec{v} :όπου: :p'' είναι η ορμή, :m είναι η μάζα (mass) του σώματος :''v είναι η ταχύτητα (velocity} της κίνησης του σώματος. Αναλυτικά: : \begin{align} P_x = m v_x \\ P_y = m v_y \\ P_z = m v_z \end{align} Η ορμή Συστήματος σωμάτων Η ορμή ενός συστήματος σωμάτων ορίζεται ως το διανυσματικό άθροισμα των επιμέρους ορμών των αντικειμένων: : \mathbf{p}= \sum_{i = 1}^n m_i \mathbf{u}_i = m_1 \mathbf{u}_1 + m_2 \mathbf{u}_2 + m_3 \mathbf{u}_3 + ... + m_n \mathbf{u}_n όπου: : \mathbf{p} είναι η ορμή. : m_i είναι η μάζα του i-αντικειμένου. : \mathbf{v}_i είναι η ταχύτητα του i-αντικειμένου. : n είναι ο αριθμός των αντικειμένων στο σύστημα. Σχέση Ορμής - Δύναμης Η δύναμη είναι ίση με το ρυθμό αλλαγής της ορμής: : \mathbf{F} = {\mathrm{d} \mathbf{p} \over \mathrm{d}t} . όπου στην περίπτωση σταθερής μάζας και ταχύτητας μικρότερης από την ταχύτητα του φωτός, η σχέση αυτή οδηγεί στην εξίσωση: : \mathbf{F} = m \mathbf{a} που είναι γνωστή και ως ο Δεύτερος Νόμος Νεύτωνα. Σχετικιστική Φυσική Στη Σχετικιστική Φυσική, η ορμή ορίζεται ως: : \mathbf{p} = \gamma m\mathbf{v} όπου : m είναι η μάζα του κινούμενου σώματος, : \gamma = \frac{1}{\sqrt{1 - v^2/c^2}} είναι ο παράγοντας Lorentz :v'' είναι η σχετική ταχύτητα μεταξύ σώματος και παρατηρητή :''c είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Η σχετικιστική ορμή μεταπίπτει στην κλασσική ορμή m\mathbf{v} στο όριο των χαμηλών ταχυτήτων (v/c -> 0). Η σχετικιστική τετρα-ορμή όπως προτάθηκε από τον Einstein προέρχεται από την αναλλοιώτητα των τετρα-διανυσμάτων κάτω από μετασχηματισμούς Lorentz. Η τετρα-ορμή ορίζεται ως: : \left( {E \over c} , p_x , p_y ,p_z \right) όπου: : p_x είναι η x συνιστώσα της σχετικιστικής ορμής, :E'' είναι η ολική ενέργεια του συστήματος: : E = \gamma mc^2 \; Το "μήκος" του διανύσματος είναι η μάζα επί την ταχύτητα του φωτός, και είναι αναλλοίωτο σε παρατηρήσεις από διαφορετικά συστήματα αναφοράς: : (E/c)^2 - (\mathbf{p})^2 = (mc)^2 Σχέση Ενέργειας - Ορμής: : E^2 = m^2 c^4 + p^2 c^2 \; Ορμή άυλων σωματιδίων Τα άυλα σωματίδια όπως το φωτόνιο έχουν και αυτά ορμή, που υπολογίζεται από τη σχέση: : p = \frac{h}{\lambda} = \frac{E}{c} όπου :''h είναι η σταθερά Planck, :λ'' είναι το μήκος κύματος του φωτονίου, :''E είναι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου. :c'' είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Διάνυσμα Το τρισδιάστατο διάνυσμα είναι: : \vec P = \begin{bmatrix} P_x \\ P_y \\ P_z \\ \end{bmatrix} Το τετραδιάστατο διάνυσμα είναι: : \vec P = \begin{bmatrix} P_x \\ P_y \\ P_z \\ E \\ \end{bmatrix} Κβαντική Φυσική thumb|300px| [[Χαμιλτονιανή Ορμή ]] Στην Κβαντική Φυσική, η ορμή ορίζεται ως ένας τελεστής που δρα σε μία κυματοσυνάρτηση. Η Αρχή Αβεβαιότητας του Heisenberg ορίζει περιορισμό στην ακρίβεια με την οποία μπορούμε να μετρήσουμε την ορμή και την θέση ενός μεμονωμένου συστήματος. Για ένα σωματίδιο χωρίς Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο και χωρίς ιδιοστροφορμή (spin), ο τελεστής της ορμής μπορεί να γραφεί ως εξής: : \mathbf{p}={\hbar\over i}\nabla=-i\hbar\nabla όπου: : \nabla είναι ο τελεστής της κλίσης ''(gradient operator). : \hbar είναι η σταθερά Planck. : i = \sqrt{-1} είναι η Φανταστική Μονάδα. Αυτή είναι και η πιο συνηθισμένη μορφή του τελεστή της ορμής, αν και όχι και η πιο γενική. Σχετικιστική Ορμή Στην Σχετικιστική Φυσική η ορμή ορίζεται ως εξής: : Φυσική Συνεχούς Μέσου Στην Φυσική Συνεχούς Μέσου η χρησιμοποιείται η πυκνότητα ορμής. : \mathbf{P} = \int \mathbf{p} \cdot dV Μετασχηματισμός Fourier : \begin {array} \; \varphi (k) = {\color{red}\frac{1} {\sqrt {2\pi}} \int_{-\infty}^{+\infty} dx \cdot e^{-ikx}} \cdot \; \psi (x) \\ \psi (x) = {\color{red} \frac{1} {\sqrt {2\pi}} \int_{-\infty}^{+\infty} dk \cdot e^{+ikx}} \cdot \; \varphi (k) \\ \text{then} \\ \varphi (k) = {\color{red} \mathcal {F}} \cdot \; \psi (x) \\ \psi (x) = {\color{red} \mathcal {F}^{-1}} \cdot \; \varphi (k) \\ -------------------------------\\ \varphi (p) = {\color{red}\frac{1} {\sqrt {2\pi \hbar}} \int_{-\infty}^{+\infty} dx \cdot e^{-ipx}} \cdot \; \psi (x) \\ \psi (x) = {\color{red} \frac{1} {\sqrt {2\pi \hbar}} \int_{-\infty}^{+\infty} dk \cdot e^{+ipx}} \cdot \; \varphi (p) \\ \text{then} \\ \varphi (p) = {\color{red} \mathcal {F}} \cdot \; \psi (x) \\ \psi (x) = {\color{red} \mathcal {F}^{-1}} \cdot \; \varphi (p) \\ \end {array} Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ισχύς * Στροφορμή * Διατήρηση Ορμής * Αδράνεια * Ταχύτητα * Ώθηση * Θεώρημα Noether * Κβαντική Ορμή * Σχετικιστική Ορμή Βιβλιογραφία * Halliday, David, and Resnick, Robert (1970). Fundamentals of Physics,2nd ed. John Wiley & Sons. * Serway, Raymond; Jewett, John (2003). Physics for Scientists and Engineers (6 ed.). Brooks Cole. ISBN 0534408427 *Stenger, Victor J. (2000). Timeless Reality: Symmetry, Simplicity, and Multiple Universes. Prometheus Books. Chpt. 12 in particular. * Tipler, Paul (1998). Physics for Scientists and Engineers: Vol. 1: Mechanics, Oscillations and Waves, Thermodynamics (4th ed.). W. H. Freeman. ISBN 1572594926 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * conservation of momentum - a chapter from an online textbook Category: Φυσικά Μεγέθη Category: Κλασσική Μηχανική